


Meet me in the hallway?

by Themfookingavocados



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, I Love You, I suck at tagging as usual, Just read, Love, M/M, Protection, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Texting, drunk caller, english is not my first language, falling, hotel room, meet me in the hallway, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themfookingavocados/pseuds/Themfookingavocados
Summary: One direction has come to its end and Louis decides it is time Harry feels free and happy for real, so he finally gives into the pressure and breaks up with Harry for real this time.Quite sad, Harry calls his mom and cries:(Sorry for my bad summaries hehe
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I kind of enjoy doing small stories based on their songs so I hope you like this one as it is kind of a picture of what I think might have happened some time in 2015/2016 (?)
> 
> Keep in mind there might me some small mistakes as I'm not from and english-speaking country.
> 
> Thanks for kudos<3

Louis knew he needed to do it, not for himself, for Harry. He knew that Harry couldn't do this anymore and he knew that he needed some distance from all this toxic shit and what time was better than now? Now when the band went on a break and they got rid of some boundaries, why not get rid of them all? Why not let Harry be completely free this time? Yeah, Louis decided, this was the right thing to do. So when he came into the hotel room that was actually his, but obviously he knew Harry would be there. Fuck, Harry was always there.

He had just been on a night out with a couple of lads he knew here in New York and now he was close to the hotel room door. Floor 1, room 32. He knew Harry would be there, waiting for Louis to come back and cuddle him like he always did. Fuck. Louis was going to spend the night crying for sure. He hated crying, it made him feel weak and he always thought about how the lads would react to him crying, no that would be embarrassing. He wasn't a baby was he? Speaking of babies, he probably wasn't going to have them with Harry now, was he? Fuck. Ice in his stomach. Why would he ever want a baby with someone else? No way. But he had to to this.

So he opened the door, almost hoping Harry would be asleep so he didn't have to do it. But he was immediately met by green eyes and brown hair in a bun, sitting on the bed. Harry was naked except for the towel around his hips. He smiled up to Louis who suddenly couldn't move or speak a word. 

-Hi, Harry said smiling again. When Louis didn't say anything anything, Harry unwrapped his towel and got under the sheets, then he lifted the duvet up in a welcoming gesture for Louis to join him. So Louis stripped his clothes as well and joined him. 

-I'm sleepy, Harry said and almost turned the lights off, but Louis' hand stopped him. He had to say it. Now. He swallowed and a knot was built in his stomach. 

-Harry, His voice already cracked and he felt tears wetting his eyes. "Fuck... We need to talk" Louis whispered and he sounded so heartbroken that Harry's heart physically hurt, little did he know it would soon be in small small pieces. 

-Louis...?

Harry sounded worried. Fuck, he already sounded scared. Louis sighed, a tear rolled down his cheek. He made sure to wipe it away quickly. 

-We...we need to-Fuck Harry, we need to break up, Louis said and burst out in tears. Quiet tears though. Harry looked terrified. 

-You're drunk. I don't want to talk when you're drunk, Harry said and looked away. Louis knew that Harry was well aware that he wasn't the slightest bit drunk. Louis played with the hair in Harry's neck while whispering "You know I'm not drunk" and that was when Harry lost it, he started sobbing like crazy and all Louis could do was run his hands up and down Harry's side and kissing his neck. 

-Why the fuck would you do that?! Harry cried and he felt his heart ache, because even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew they were going to break up tonight and he knew Louis would be gone in the morning and he knew Louis would be gone for a long time after that. 

-I want you to be happy, Louis said and hugged Harry close to his chest. 

-Then why would you break my heart like this?

-I know you will be happier without this and you know that too, Louis said and his voice broke again because of how true his words were. And his heart broke when Harry didn't protest. 

-I love you, Harry said and faced Louis again. His eyes were red and filled with tears, ready to fall.

-I love you, Louis answered without hesitation and Harry pressed their lips together in a slow kiss. 

-Will you love me tonight? Harry asked and Louis knew what that meant. So without an answer he pressed his mouth to Harry's in a deep kiss, the kiss he would always remember until the day he died. The kiss that he would find himself longing back to for years after. And hopefully the kiss that would make them find their ways back to each other one day. 

Both Louis and Harry were well aware that that night would be the last night so they made the best out of it and they took their time. Saying goodbye to every little part of the other's body that they had gotten to know so many years ago. They both cried through it all, through the whole night, until they finally fell asleep wrapped around each other's naked bodies. 

When Harry woke up the next morning he was alone, just as he already knew he'd be. He stared up the ceiling and felt the tears run down his face. He didn't even have to check if Louis' clothes were still there, he didn't even have to check the counter to see if Louis had forgotten his cigarettes there and he didn't even have to smell the pillow to know it was all gone, every little track of him was absolutely gone. And maybe they'd always be from now on. 

Then it was like something hit him right in the heart. What if Louis hadn't taken off just yet? What if he was in the lobby? Maybe he was still in the city? Maybe there was a chance he'd-

Please come back - sent by Harry 7.09  
I swear I'm never going to let you down ever again - sent by Harry 7.09  
I love you - sent by Harry 7.09  
please - sent by Harry 7.09  
come back, please - sent by Harry 7.09  
Are you still here? - sent by Harry 7.10  
I love you Louis - sent by Harry 7.10  
Please answer - sent by Harry 7.10  
If you haven't left yet, I'll way in the hallway, please come, begging you - sent by Harry 7.11  
Meet me in the hallway? - sent by Harry 7.11  
Read by Louis 7.11

Harry waited. And waited. And waited. After a while he didn't even know if he waited for Louis or for his reply, but when he had stood in the hallway waiting for two hours, he finally realised it was the end. Louis Tomlinson would not come back and Louis Tomlinson would not reply. Not for now at least. 

Harry went into the room that was actually Louis' and he couldn't bring himself to do anything, he just waited. Then he started drinking the wine Louis had ordered last night. He drank the whole bottle and wrote down the words:

"Alone. Hotel room. Wondering: Where are you?"

and

"Meet me in the hallway" 

Then he called Anne. He already knew it was the middle of the night in England and he also knew she would answer anyway. 

-Harry?

-I think I'm going to die mom, Was the only thing Harry could say before he started crying harder than he had ever cried before. "I actually think I'm going to die. He left me alone, mom. He left me in the hallway"


	2. Meet me in the hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet up again after six months and Harry ends up following Louis home, even though they both know that is going to end with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally too lazy for notes, but yee here's part two. A little sad and a little happy and a little dirty I guess...

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck.

Louis had promised himself that this exact thing would not ever happen again if in weren't for the sake that they'd get back together. 

But here he was anyway, not even half a year of no Harry and now here he was, fucking him as slowly as he could into the mattress. He had never done it this slow, but he didn't want it to be over. He knew that wasn't the way it worked, but he'd do anything to stay like this forever. Although no- this was not supposed to happen and it was definitely not going to happen, one time only and after they were done, Harry'd be leaving directly. That was the agreement. 

It was weird, Louis thought. Everything felt like it usually did, but everything was different. They didn't kiss, in fact Harry was on his chest, just because Louis wouldn't make the mistake of kissing him. Louis had never had sex with Harry without kissing him and it physically hurt his heart that this was what they had became. Nothing was right at all. And Harry's hair. Fuck, he hadn't seen it this short since probably 2013, and for some reason, that hurt too. 

-You cut your hair, hmm? Louis breathed into Harry's ear. Harry nodded shortly into the pillow, what was Louis trying to do? Make conversation? Well good timing, Tomlinson, he thought to himself. He shook his head and continued slowly. Then he heard Harry whimper, but it wasn't the normal kind, it was the crying kind. 

-Do you want to stop? Louis asked directly. Harry shook his head. 

-You sure, I'm not mad, I won't be mad, Louis repeated. 

-I'm fine, Harry let out.

-It doesn't hurt or anything? Louis asked, he should probably just shut up. 

-Doesn't hurt, Harry said. Lie. It hurt like fucking hell, but not in the way Louis thought. Harry's heart hurt, almost more than it had that night in January when he'd ended up calling his mum. 

...

After they have caught their breaths again, Harry sits up. He feels like he's about to faint, for real. His head is spinning and his heart in breaking, what if this was their last time ever? What if there wouldn't be a next kiss or a next laugh together.

Harry pulled his pant on and then his trousers. Louis watched his back and sighed. They both knew Harry had to leave, that was what they both...wanted...? Yeah, it was for the better anyway. 

-I...I saw your text, y'know back in January. Thought it was better if I you know- Didn't reply... I-I'm sorry if that upset you much, Louis said quietly while Harry pulled his shirt over his head. 

-It's fine, you made it easier for the both of us, I shouldn't have texted you, It was dumb, Harry said. He couldn't look at Louis, he knew he'd start crying. 

-I'm sorry for this too, shouldn't have asked you to come here, Louis mumbled. 

-I... I shouldn't have said yes, It's not your fault, Louis, Harry said and raised up. He was headed towards the door now. He was going to go out of Louis' bedroom for maybe the last time and he made up his mind. If Louis would call him back, or even say something other than "bye" he would turn back around, he'd be begging Louis to let him stay. He'd be on the floor, begging him. 

"Just let me know" Harry thought, "anytime now". His hand was on the doorknob. Shivers ran trough his whole body. "Please, please, please, it fucking hurts" he thought to himself. 

-Bye Harry...I... Bye, Louis said. Tears ran down Harry's cheeks, this was it, he knew that was it. 

-Bye, Louis, Harry mumbled and then he was in the hallway alone. In the fucking hallway, Louis had left him in a hallway again. Fuck off, fucking Louis. He hated Louis, he hated everything about him, fucking dickhead, Fucking- Harry cried so hard. Fuck. Not again, he knew this would happen again. He couldn't stand up, he knew Louis could hear him cry as well and maybe, if he would have listened tat night, he would have heard Louis cry too. He felt something wet touch his cheek and he looked up.

Clifford. Stupid fucking awful fucking troublemaker, fuck he absolutely loved Cliff. He hugged him close for a minute and then raised up again. He needed to leave, right the fuck now. He took a deep breath and made his way out of Louis' house. He couldn't even stay in there long enough to put his shoes on, so he had grabbed them on his way out. Now he sat down on the stairs outside the door and put them on. Then he stood up and took a deep breath and just as he started walking he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

The next moment his lips were pressed against Louis' in a deep kiss. And Louis pulled him into the house again, still kissing him. 

-'m sorry I can't let you go again, Louis mumbled against Harry'd lips. Harry mumbled something, but Louis didn't care to listen, he just kissed him again. Then finally, they pulled away.

-Why the fuck would you cut your hair? Was the first thing Louis said and Harry laughed. 

That laugh was the first of many they would share that night, because Harry ended up staying for a while, a long while.


End file.
